<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intern-Man by Averin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724271">Intern-Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin'>Averin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Gen, Humor, Miscommunication, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The SI field trip promised to bring more problems than fun, so Peter just won't attend it and everything will be fine, right? WRONG! And sure Tony and Avengers are not helping.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>“I am so sorry for this student, actually, I have no idea, how he got there, but I am sure…”<br/>Dr. Smith turned his cold and heavy gaze on Mr. Harrington.<br/>“What student?”<br/>“Peter Parker, he is right behind you...”<br/>“I don’t know who are you talking about. There is no one here. No. One.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intern-Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphic_Nova/gifts">Delphic_Nova</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flash’s smile was ultimately truly evil when he managed to corner Peter near the lockers.</p>
<p>“You are so dead, Penis, so very dead. I will find Tony Stark himself and tell him every your lie about his company, his people and his Potts whatever it will cost me. And then. You. Are. Done. Maybe Stark will let you stay in this school, but he’ll make sure no college will ever take you. No college, Penis, no education, no job. You won’t be even janitor in McDonald’s because even them don’t need such dumb liars as you.”</p>
<p>He turned to Ned, who was recording the whole process from the distance.</p>
<p>“Good job, fathead, write down the story of my triumph, admit your friendship with Penis was a huge mistake and maybe you will be able to become a janitor in McDonald’s.”</p>
<p>He walked away, never waiting for their reaction and didn’t noticed how Ned looked after him with a deep sorrow.</p>
<p>“I think he will try to find Tony Stark and tell on you. He is so dead.”</p>
<p>“I know, ok?” sighed Peter. “Good thing, he won’t be able to find Mr. Stark. Most of the time I myself cannot find Mr. Stark without FRIDAY’s help.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but what if he goes to any guy in the lab, or security, and tell them that someone – you – is spreading filthy rumors about Stark Industries…”</p>
<p>“They were not filthy and I was talking to you!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, how you’ve put salt in Mr. Stark’s coffee to prove a point…”</p>
<p>“That he was not sleeping enough!” specified Peter.</p>
<p>“And he hadn’t noted it because it was a sugar Ms. Potts had put in the saltcellar to prove both of you a point…”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” mumbled Peter, “That we were not sleeping enough. But that was just one time! And if Flash will try to use it on me it will be a catastrophe.”</p>
<p>“And if this will be in the lab of Bruce Banner…”</p>
<p>Peter went pale: while Hulk’s lecture about all Flash’s wrongs about Peter should be hilarious, it won’t be… fine. More likely it will be two catastrophes.</p>
<p>“You’re right, Flash is so dead. I’ll ask Bruce to stay away from our class! You know, because all of us love him as a scientist and would want to take a picture.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” admitted Ned.</p>
<p>“To hug him and take a picture! He won’t risk it. No Bruce, no Hulk, alive Flash!”</p>
<p>Peter smiled as if he just has saved a life.</p>
<p>“Dude, you’ve just make out fieldtrip twice less cooler. And what if Flash talks to the security?”</p>
<p>“Ugh, well, ours securities are tough, they won’t get distracted by some highschooler.”</p>
<p> “You are talking about Flash now or about yourself? And what’s “ours”?”</p>
<p>Peter turned red, but Ned went on:</p>
<p>“Either way, we’ll met not only Dr. Banner and some securities, but a lot of people, like, a lot. And every one of them either knows you by the name or at least heard about you. They won’t forget someone accused you of some dumbshit. No, you have only one choice!”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I know. I won’t go to the fieldtrip.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I mean you should talk to our tour guide and Mr. Happy so they will recognize you right now and tell everyone you really are intern, that you know Mr. Stark and all the Avengers and…”</p>
<p>“No, that will be too much. Only Flash would do thing like that! I will… I will stay at home, so he’ll think I am coward and liar and he won’t bother anyone at SI.”</p>
<p>“But he will bother you, for the very end of your life. Or for the end of school.”</p>
<p>Peter shrugged.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, he is already going to do it, so…”</p>
<p>Ned said nothing. As an official “guy in the chair” he could recognize stupid plan the second he saw it.</p>
<p> ***</p>
<p>Of course Peter’s plan went south from the very beginning. May looked suspicious.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to go to the field trip.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded fiercefully.</p>
<p>“To the SI? I saw everything at the SI! We’ve even took a tour at the vents with Clint just a day ago, to make a list of potential security breaks… Found nothing, but FRIDAY still felt insulted and haven’t speak with us since…”</p>
<p>“I got it, got it. So, what do you want to do instead?”</p>
<p>With a spark of hope Peter made famous spider gesture.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll swing around a little! After I finish all my homework, I swear.”</p>
<p>May smiled. It was an evil smile, the level of evil-ness Flash could only dream about.</p>
<p>“I think you don’t. I think I’ll text Stark and you are going to him early Friday morning, when he has a lot of stuff to do and now one additional tanager.”</p>
<p>“May!”</p>
<p>“He’ll find you something to do, feed you, make sure you are going to sleep at reasonable hours and drink your warm milk…”</p>
<p>Peter shivers.</p>
<p>“You sound as if I’m six, not sixteen.”</p>
<p>May petted his head, smirking.</p>
<p>“He wasn’t there when you were six and failed to learn the burden of parenthood. Good think it’s never too late for this. Go, Parker, make his weekend a living Hell!”</p>
<p>“I won’t”, refused Peter. May only petted his head again.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“I have a bad feeling about this weekend”, proclaimed Tony, “but that’s not the reason we assembled.”</p>
<p>Avengers, in a different level of undressness, glanced at him with a balanced amount of hate and accusation, which any reasonable man would find a little bit concerning, but Tony Stark was not a mere man.</p>
<p>“Well, I am sorry! How was I supposed to know…”</p>
<p>“That we were sleeping at 5 a.m.?”</p>
<p>“That it is 5 a.m. But that doesn’t matter…”</p>
<p>“Excuse you?”</p>
<p>Tony shutted Clint up with a glance.</p>
<p>“What does matter is a Peter’s school field trip this Friday. So listen carefully: he is just an intern. Coffee boy, nothing more. We don’t know him. We don’t love him. We won’t tear apart every asshole who dares to look at him wrong. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Why?” Winter Soldier raised his voice, he really liked to ask questions about new missions now, when he was able to do it.</p>
<p>“Because he is a good child and don’t want to drag any attention.”</p>
<p>Winter Soldier nodded solemnly. From his point of view it was a good reason.</p>
<p>“Hulk help Peter”, declared Hulk and that was it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Do you know this man?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Dr. Stark”, calmly nodded Dr. Smith, the head of biochem lab, pointed at the far wall. There was a big picture of Peter Parker with one of Tony’s oh so fancy suits casually hangs on his shoulders, with a wide smile and ruffled hairs. There was also a note in bold “If THIS ONE is up to something all complains are useless, live with it”.</p>
<p>“Sure, we do know him very well.”</p>
<p>“For this Friday you don’t. He is just an intern, one of thousands. You notice him only if he brings you coffee you don’t like. Otherwise you don’t know him, you don’t see him, you don’t rely on him. Is this clear?”</p>
<p>Everything was clear at the biochem lab, just like at any other place where Peter’s class could appear.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Hey, fatso! Where is your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Felt sick, stayed at home”, answered Ned as casually and unsuspicious as he could (it wasn’t much), because Peter asked him to say so. Flash’s grin became tighter.</p>
<p>“Looks like he’s admitting he is not an intern!”</p>
<p>Ned sighed.</p>
<p>“Flash, he is an intern. People get sick even if they work for Stark Industries.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, same lie as always”, muttered Flash under his breath and, for Ned’s surprise, really got lost. Ned would think that it’s strange even for Flash, but… he was too excited to text Peter about everything cool stuff he’s going to miss today.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The day was a catastrophe from the very beginning. Peter overslept and there was no May at home to actually remind him he don’t have to go to school. Karen, sweet soul, FRIDAY’s friend, tell him about it only when he was one block away from said school, so Peter went straight to the Tower only to run in the lobby into his classmates, his teacher and what, Loren Walsh, a tour guide?</p>
<p>“Holy shit, it’s Spider-Man!”</p>
<p>Good thing: he was in the suit. Bad thing: everything else.</p>
<p>Peter was hungry and still a little bit sleepy, his spider-sense was silent, so in a blink of an eye he was cornered, blinded by the flashlights and knee-deep in questions. Mr. Harrington was no help, only sweet Loren, his true friend since the incident in the main biochem lab (which included a printer, a ficus tree and Mjolnir), tried to distract students and actually gave him a second to get to the ceiling. Peter was decent enough to pose for the whole minute before running away (through vents), leaving the lobby in havoc. </p>
<p>There were no signs of Mr. Stark in his lab. Peter would never say it aloud, but tinkering with his suit alone was too boring, so he decided to find his mentor, changing into his ordinary clothes before, obviously. He didn’t want to cause any more scenes! FRIDAY still hasn’t talked to him, Happy wouldn’t answer either and the only way was to search the Tower by himself – easy task even without using elevators. Peter decided to start with his favorite biochem lab.</p>
<p>Where no one talked to him, answered his question or simply looked him into the eyes. As if he was a part of the furniture. Even his picture on the wall, the one he begged to toss away (and one time unfruitfully tried to put on fire) was replaced by the picture of a pretty kitten. That’s when  Dr. Smith hates kittens, with passion. It was suspicious and terrifying.</p>
<p>“That’s because of the ficus, isn’t it?” he asked aloud to get no answer. “I get it. You all miss Reginald. He was so… green, I guess? But we gave him a great funeral! I made Thor made a speech! And Leo from security used his ooja board and said Reginald is fine in his ficus’ afterlife! You all just…”</p>
<p>“And here is all magic happens!” announced Loren’s familiar voice, for Peter’s dread accompanied with a dozen of another familiar voices. Because sure, what place in the Tower his classmates would visit if not one and only with him?</p>
<p>“Peter!” exclaimed Mr. Harrington. “What are you doing here? How did you get in here?!”</p>
<p>“They let me in,” said Peter pure truth. Somehow it hadn’d quieten down his teacher, but both Ned and Flash react with a synchronical “Whoa!” Peter could understand his best friend, Flash’es excitement seemed suspicious and made him retreat to Dr. Smith, just in case. That dragged Mr. Harrington’s attention to him.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry for this student, actually, I have no idea, how he has got there, but I am sure…”</p>
<p>Dr. Smith turned his cold and heavy gaze on Mr. Hrrington.</p>
<p>“What student?”</p>
<p>“Peter Parker, he is right behind you...”</p>
<p>“I don’t know who are you talking about. There is no one here. No. One.”</p>
<p>That was a little too heavy words about the lab full of scientists and teenagers, but Peter used his chance to run away. He knew he’ll have to pay for this later, but for now he was grateful.</p>
<p>And determined. If all this were about ficus, he should bring one to the lab. Maybe he’ll find a replacement on the common floor, Peter thought there were something green. Sadly, the biggest green thing there was Hulk, who was not plant enough. Peter sighed, chatted with him a little and went to Pepper’s office. If there won’t be nice ficuses, then they simple don’t exist.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Field trip was great! The only odd thing was that the lab chief has never admitted to see Peter, just like the tour guide, but students silently decided they would simply ask Peter himself.<br/>Right now, for example, because Peter was the first person they saw at the floor where the tour guide had brought them “too take a look – one look! - at Pepper Potts’ office”.</p>
<p>So they looked at Peter Parker with an enormous flowerpot in his hands. Mr. Harrington reacted first.</p>
<p>“Peter! Put it down, it is too heavy!”</p>
<p>Peter glanced at the group through overgrown branches and stopped dead, maybe because they shut of the way to the elevator.</p>
<p>“Everything’s good, sir, I swear, it’s, um, a hologram.”</p>
<p>“The tree is a hologram?” asked MJ.</p>
<p>“Yes, sure, some new invention of Mr. Stark…”</p>
<p>“And the soil?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, making poor tree tremble and a few leaves danced slowly to the carpet. In the background Ms. Potts secretary was most likely crying. </p>
<p>“And the pot?”</p>
<p>“Ye… No! I, um, I’m brining it back to the R&amp;D department for the maintenance.”</p>
<p>“You look tired!” decided Flash of all people before anyone else said a word. “Here, let me hold it and have some water.”</p>
<p>Peter jumped away.</p>
<p>“I’m good!”</p>
<p>Both Flash and Mr. Harrington looked like they were ready to yank the ficus from his hands, but suddenly he was saved. By Hulk. Who entered the floor through the window like it was nothing and casually went to the group of students, making them gasp in awe.</p>
<p>“Hulk help to carry the hologram.”</p>
<p>“He is fine”, said Ned swiftly, because he was a good friend, and added immediately. “Mr. Hulk, sir, can we take a picture with you?”</p>
<p>Hulk was visibly flattered, and in a second everyone were too busy to see Peter’s retreat with a plant.</p>
<p>And Ned even didn’t consider himself a traitor. It was not Bruce Banner, after all, it was Hulk himself, and Peter never asked him not to talk to Hulk.</p>
<p>He was even more delighted when Hulk scowled and pointed at Flash one of calloused green fingers.</p>
<p>“Not you. No pictures for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reasons there was no beta and I'm so, so sorry for all mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>